Semiconductor wafers are frequently cleaned in cleaning solution into which megasonic energy is propagated. Megasonic cleaning systems, which operate at a frequency over twenty times higher than ultrasonic, safely and effectively remove particles from materials without the negative side effects associated with ultrasonic cleaning.
Megasonic energy cleaning apparatuses typically comprise a piezoelectric transducer coupled to a transmitter. Tile transducer is electrically excited such that it vibrates, and the transmitter transmits high frequency energy into liquid in a processing tank. The agitation of the cleaning fluid produced by tile megasonic energy loosens particles on the, semiconductor wafers. Contaminants are thus vibrated away from the surfaces of the wafer. In one arrangement, fluid enters the wet processing container from the bottom of the tank and overflows the container at the top. Contaminants may thus be removed from the tank through the overflow of the fluid and by quickly dumping the fluid.
A gas impingement and suction cleaning process for electrostatographic reproducing apparatuses which utilizes ultrasonic energy and air under pressure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,546, issued to Maret.
A process for cleaning by cavitation in liquefied gas is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,591, issued to Chao et al. Undesired material is removed from a substrate by introducing a liquefied gas into a cleaning chamber and exposing the liquefied gas to cavitation-producing means. The shape of the horn to provide the cavitation is not disclosed in detail and does not concentrate the sonic agitation to a particular location within the cleaning vessel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,511, issued to Frei, an elongated metal tube in a tank of cleaning fluid is energized in the longitudinal wave mode by a transducer that extends through a wall of the tank and is attached to the end of the tube. In order to compensate for relatively high internal losses, the radiating arrangement uses a relatively thin-walled tubular member.
A need exists for an improved apparatus and method which can be used to clean semiconductor wafers.